


Three Strikes, You're Out

by Jaycren



Series: Deviant Chronicles [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: He and she are the reason that Ponyville is only invaded on a Tuesday and rebuilt on a Wednesday.  But what happens when the villain makes the mistake of coming on a Wednesday?  How will Dis react then?Three Rules1.  Always invade on a Tuesday.2.  Never Before Dis has had his coffee.3.  Under no circumstances ever, ever, EVER, hurt Mis.Some villains are to stupid to live.





	1. Chapter 1

Dis stepped out into Ponyville and grumbled up at the sun. After blaspheming at Celestia for a bit he trotted towards Sugarcube Corner in order to secure the precious elixir known as coffee. The Cakes knew exactly how he took his, Extra Large, Iced, Caramel Flavoring and 5 shots of double brewed Cuban espresso with absolutely no cream or sugar. As he continued to trot towards that which was necessary to keep him from omnicide, he noticed that ponies were running past him. He snarled, then stopped, and grabbed a brown coated mare by the ear

“Ow!, Let go you…” whatever else she was about to call Dis dropped as she saw who exactly she was taking to. Her eyes became pinpricks as fear of the bedraggled pony made her freeze.

“Octavia, tell me, what day is it?” Dis calmly asked.

“It”s Wednesday Dis.” Her proper Trotingham accent coming through even as he twisted her ear.

Dis sighed, his hoof still holding onto the cellists ear. “For a second I thought me and Mis had gotten our days wrong and we could just go back to bed, next question where is Mis?”

“Helping with the evacuation by Sugarcube Corner, But Dis…..” Here Octavia stopped a little uncertain on what to say.

Dis let go of her ear “Git, I already know she's by whatever it is and way too close to it for anyone’s comfort.”

“It's a Dragon, Dis, an adult..” The mare said before running.

Dis harrumphed and trotted toward sugarcube corner.

* * *

Fluttershy galloped from place to place, trying in vain to organize the mob of ponies into some kind of organized evacuation, but the mob of crazed equines bolted around her, shoving her too and fro. She glanced at the dragon, it moving unopposed through ponyville. It had already wrecked several houses but thankfully had yet to hurt anypony. Pinkie and Rainbow had been called away to Griffin Stone and would not be back till later in the morning, Twilight and Appledash had somehow been dragged by Rarity to the spa and were shear across town, so would take some time to arrive. She looked around helpless, her breath coming in gasps as she realized how little she could actually do

“Mac and Bulk start herding them towards the canterlot road, the dragon won’t go that close to the everfree” She heard a familiar voice say, “Cherilee gather what foals you can find and get them to the schoolhouse, they’ll be safer and calmer there,” Fluttershy's chest filled with pride as her cousin Mis began to organize the evacuation, her stern, but calm voice easing the panic of the herd.

The townsfolk began quickly moving away from the dragon as Fluttershy wondered where the guard presence was, but then she felt a hot puff of humid breath upon her back.

“Oh, No,” She whispered as she turned to see the bloodshot eyes of the adult dragon level with hers.

The scaled reptile pulled its head back and dove forward snapping viciously. She froze and closed her eyes, knowing that she was not going to get out of the way in time. A solid blow to her side sent Fluttershy to the ground, where she hit hard and rolled. Opening her eyes just in time, to see Mis grabbed by the maw of the beast and tossed to the side. Fluttershy dashed to her Cousin, as Discord popped into existence.

Fluttershy glanced at Discord “Help me make sure she’s OK,”

Discord nodded as Fluttershy immediately began checking Mis for any overt wounds, but other than the unconscious state and some small puncture wounds on Mis’s side she seemed to be Okay.

“Hey Butterfly,” a deep gravelly baritone rumbled.

Fluttershy raised her eyes and saw a brown, scarred Unicorn that seemed to be held together with plating, staples, pins, stitches and in some cases Duct Tape. His horn was of particular note, as had been repaired and secured to his head with metal splints, screws and what appeared to be rubber spray on sealant, with any residual cracks caulked to prevent water leakage.

“H-H-Hey D-Diss” She stuttered to her cousin’s special somepony.

Diss bopped Fluttershy affectionately on the nose and then turned to Discord, “Where in Tartarus were you?!”

Discord flinched back and wilted. “The spell I have to warn me when my Flutterbuddy is in danger doesn’t go off unless she is in direct danger, if I did it any other way I would have too many false alerts,” He stammered. “I’m sorry that got Mis hurt, I like her”

Diss glared at Discord for a couple of minutes more, then closed his eyes, took a breath, and said. “No it’s not your fault, I think I need to have a word with that Dragon”

The Patchwork Pony then turned and began trotting calmly forward, determined to explain his displeasure to the offending Dragon. As Fluttershy watched Dis trot away she heard a low level squee from behind. She turned and Discord had a look of pure joy as he contemplated what Chaos Dis was about to unleash. Fluttershy herself admitted internally to a grim anticipation, as Dis calmly moved towards the dragon. Ordinarily, she would not wish what was about to happen to anypony, ling, dragon, or being, but Mis had been struck and no one hurt her loved ones. The overgrown, pompous, bully of a Lizard was about to get exactly what he deserved.

“First we’ll need comfy seats!!!!!” Discord exclaimed as he poofed four sets of movie chairs into existence. One of those chairs held Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, having a serious makeout session, Fluttershy blushed, clearing her throat to get their attention.

Rainbow jumped as if she had been shot, causing Pinkie, who was practically in her lap, to fall to the ground.

“How in the Buck did we get here?!” Rainbow exclaimed, as she looked down, and saw the hurt look Pinkie was giving her.

Discord himself seemed a little flushed. “That would be my fault, I poofed my other two favorite mane 6 in, so they wouldn’t miss the show,” He paused and then continued “But even I didn’t expect that, I just locked unto your elements.”

“Seriously Discord do you know how long I’ve been trying to get to this point with Rainbow, I was honestly hoping to round home by the time we got back!!” Pinkie exclaimed, “Really not Cool!!!!!’ The Purple Party Pony then muttered “And this Narrator better realize I have access to his browser history and his girlfriend’s E-mail, so he better watch his step.”

Pinkie then looked forward and saw the dragon, as well as who was walking towards it

“Although the show might just be worth it,”

Rainbow now had taken further stock of the situation “Wait we’re just supposed to watch as what looks like the most broken pony I’ve ever seen gets mauled by an Adult Dragon?”

She shook her head “And I thought you were reformed, Discord” Rainbow shot forward only to be stopped by Pinkie, Discord and Fluttershy

“That ‘Broken Pony’ is half the reason that Ponyville only gets destroyed on a Tuesday” Discord said.

“Tuesdays is Disaster Area’s day off,” Pinkie Clarified

Rainbow did a double take as Fluttershy added “He’ll be fine Rainbow. Wait, I thought his full name was Disproportionate Response.”

Rainbow, still confused asked “Still shouldn’t we give him some help?”

“Only if Dis gets way too mean” Pinkie answered, then muttered. “Okay that was a good bit, we can be friends again.”

“Pinkie would you mind providing the popcorn, my machine broke?” Discord asked

“Of Course!!!!!” Pinkie answered as she reached into her mane. “Although the narrator needs to stop with the Pratchett exclamation point reference.” She said while looking vaguely upwards.  
Duly noted the bit is getting a little old.

############################################################################

Rarity, Applejack and Twilight ran across town towards the latest destroyer of Ponyville. As they rounded the corner the Purple Alicorn went to shoot past her friends only to be clotheslined by Applejack.

“Oomph! Applejack?! What are you doing?! We need to confront that Dragon before he hurts anypony.”

Applejack ignored her friend and asked “Rares is that Disgruntled Employee walking towards that Dragon?”

Rarity glanced around her more muscular friend, “I do believe it is, But I always thought that his name was Disquieting Presence”

“What are you two doing? He’s going to get himself hurt, we need to do something before others are hurt!” Twilight chastised her two friends, “And his name is Discordant Frequency.”

Applejack and Rarity looked at their leader and then at each other.

“Dis won’t cause anymore more harm then he has to, he may not care for the rest of us, but his special Somepony does, and he wouldn't upset her,” Rarity explained to a sputtering Twilight.

“Uh…., Rares, who is that next to Flutters and the rest?” Applejack suddenly spoke.

Rarity suppressed a shiver as she glanced over, surely no one was stupid enough to hurt that…. Pony….., “I do believe, darling, that is indeed Miss,”

“Well Horseapples,” Applejack remarked, “By the way Twi, how far are we from the Dragon, exactly”

Twilight stopped her sputtering to answer,”12.96 feet, 6.39inches” came the answer

Rarity’s eyes widened as she did the next logical measurement, “Darlings, the distance from the Dragon to Miss is 25.56 ft, 11.94in.”

Twilight took a breath, her hoof moving up and down, “Okay, what do I not know?”

Rarity and Applejack flinched. “Dis is responsible for…. Preventive Maintenance when it comes to Ponyville,” Rarity began.

“And Miss’s job is gettin the town back together after everything Dis can’t prevent, every Tuesday they take the day off and seal their door.”

“Indeed Darling, I do believe that Dis’s precise words where, ‘We give 6 days of the week to all of you. Tuesday is our day, if you come to our door, unsummoned, and bother us, we will listen, after I have removed of a limb, of your choice, and it cooked, however you prefer, and fed to you. So whatever the problem is, it better be worth the price of being fed your own limb.’ No one ever took him up on the offer.” Rarity interjected

“The two have been in love since they met. Dis has no care or overt hatred for anybeing, he just honestly only considers Miss as important, Miss however cares about everyone, regardless of race or appearance,” Applejack finished.

Twilight looked quizzical for a moment “but Ponyville gets invaded or destroyed every Tuesday…… and he only cares for her…...willing to feed others…..for her..she is unconc…Oh.”

The implication made her eyes widen and with a “NOPE” she and her friends were immediately teleported to sit next to Discord within the safe radius of Dis’ special somepony.

“You better have three more chairs, Discord. and Pinkie pass the popcorn!” Twilight yelled.

############################################################################

Dis calmly strolled forward, a smirk upon his face. It had been a long time since he had justification to Ground Zero some unfortunate soul. Soon he was before the dragon.

“Hey! You Pathetic excuse for a gekko, Teusdays are my day off! Not Wedsdays.”

The Dragon stopped in its destructive rampage long enough to glance down at the pony before him. Darting his maw forward again the dragon, once again, tried to eat his troubles, only to rear back in pain as it bit the edge of a sheild that had sprung up in front of the much abused Unicron.

“That was Strike One, coming here, when I’m actually required to care about you.” Dis stepped to one side, the sheild remaining, blocking the dragons path.

Not to be deterred, the dragon whipped it’s tail down upon the ornery pony before him. Again a roar of pain was heard as yet another flat sheild appeared, taking the brunt of the kinetic damage.

“That was Strike Two! Doing this before I have even had time for my Coffee!” Again DIs moved away from the sheild, again the sheild remained behind.

The Dragon bellowed at the frustratingly angry pony before him and balling his fist together, the dragon slammed them down into the ground. A cry of pain echoed forth, as the dragon pulled bach his broken hands.

Dis smiled, a third sheild had appeared, blocking the blow. Energy arced from sheild to sheild, gathering together into a massive wall of lightning.

“Strike 3! You hurt my Miss.”

The gathered lightning gathered to a central point, as Dis’s Horn Began to glow, the metal implants glowing with heat and the other component begining to smoke from the effort if holding the energy back.

“Now a quick lesson in science. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, say Kinetic Damage to Lightning. Ground Zero.” Dis simultaneous ly released the energy build up in his horn, while aloowing the sheilds to release their energy. Point Blank, into the dragon. The energy output left a well cooked adult dragon and a very large ditch, as well as everything, out to 30 feet past the dragon, ceasing to exist.

Dis turned and walked back over the Mane 6 as they clapped. Twilight shot forward, before anyone could grab her, only to have a glow appear over her mouth.

“Princess Bookhorse I will give you a full Update later, I have some things I have to attend to.” Leaving the enrgy Muzzle on Twilight, Dis turned to Pinkie.

Poof, Two Things, One could job hooking up with Skittles, guess you finally got to tast the Rainbow.” Pinkie blushed as Dis snickered at his own joke. “And Two, COFFEE NOW!”

Pinkie’s shape blurred, as a cloud of dust formed where the Pink Party pony had been. Dis turned to Fluttershy.

“How is she?”

“Misfortune will be fine.”

“Misfortune, I thought her name Was Misbegotten, Dearys.

“I always thought it was Missing Out.”

“Are you sure? Because I always was told that it was Mistaken.”

“C’mon now! It is clearly Misappropriated.”

“WOW! I always thought it was Miss Filed. Here’s Your coffee DIs, Just the way you like it.”

Dis took the brew from his cousin Pinkie, not saying a word. After all it was turning out to be such a nice day.

############################################################################

Far away in canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat enjoying a late breakfast when the saw and felt the blast of magical energy. Looking at its direction and where it had obviously come from the two sisters, looked to each other baffled.

“Should have invaded on a Teusday.” they both groused to one another, before going back to their meal.

############################################################################

Chrysalis sat in hiding, she was alone and unloved, but she most assuredly would be getting her revenge. It was then that she felt the spike in destructive energy. She looked to the bedraggled calender hanging from her cave wall. It contained the most adorable puppy and kitty affirmations. She then glanced at the Hello Kitty wall clock for the time. Shaking her head sadly on any villian that had been stupid and unfortunate enough to invade Ponyvile on a wednsday, before that stallion had had his coffee.

############################################################################

Tireck leaned back on his cot, as he flicked through he book. It was Suprisingly a good read, normally, How To Make Friends and Influence People would have never perked his interest, but when one does not have the best of reading materials, then one must make do. Feeling the energy spike from pony vile, he smirked.

“Even I wasn’t insane enough to invade on a Wedsday, before that one got his coffee,” He paused as he straightened up even farther, his eyes taking on a malicous tint. “And I most certainly would not have hurt that one. Dragon got exactly what he deserved.” No further sound was heard from Tirek’s cell. Nothing other then the flipping of pages.


	2. Penalty On The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath of Dis's actions, Mis awakens. How was Dis able to channel such energy? Why is Mis so ridiculously mad? And who is going to clean up the mess? Read on and Find out!

Mis opened her eyes to the smell of cooked dragon. Groaning she began to shift, only to be assaulted by a pink maned Pegasi.

"Fluttershy, I'm fine. Can you please let me up?" Mis asked.

Fluttershy stared at her cousin for a moment, then shook her head. "Mis, you were inside a dragon's mouth and slammed into the ground. You should really get checked out."

"Nah, my fat protected me." Mis groused. "Too much padding to actually get hurt."

"I really wish you wouldn't talk like that Mis, you're a wonderful Mare."

"Flutters, honey, so not in the mood right now. Where’s my special Somepony? Or has he already started running?"

"I'm right here Mis, figured you'd catch me anyway." Dis called

"You're a very brave Mare." Princess Twilight interrupted. "You organized the evacuation, then pushed Fluttershy out of the way, taking the blow entirely yourself. A blow that would’ve killed anypony else. Dis and you saved a whole lot of lives today."

"Huh, Princess, would you excuse me for a moment? I have to talk to my Special Somepony about what  _spell_  he used to  _save a whole lot of lives_."

"I’d like to know how he managed it too." Twilight, lost in the need to learn about new magic failed to notice Dis using every non verbal cue he could to get the oblivious purple mare to stop talking, "He set up three shields that converted Kinetic energy into electrical, focused it into a central point and then was triggered by a final blast of energy. Even I’d be hard pressed to cast something like that, without risking Overdraw, Backlash or even Magical Exhaustion."

Mis turned to Dis, a stern look upon her face. Dis lowered his head, ears down, he whined, "Please don't be mad."

"Mad," Mis interjected, "Why would I be Mad, I have a dead Dragon laying in a heap, a gigantic hole that needs to be filled and my partner saw fit to drop a  _Ground Zero in the middle of Ponyville_."

"That's not completely accurate," Dis defended, "we're nowhere near the Middle of Ponyville."

"Do you think that technicality will make me less upset?" turned to the shocked princess at her side, Mis inquiered. "Princess Twilight, would you kindly explain, for the benefit of the non-unicorns, and anyone not currently sleeping in the same bed as Dis, the concepts of Backlash, Overdraw and Magical Exhaustion."

"C'mom Mis we don't have to...." Dis's mouth realized something his brain had yet to catch up to, Mis was mad, she was mad with Dis, Dis was making things worse, and it was time for the patchwork pony to shut up. So it glued itself shut in mid sentence, on protest of not wanting to die. Immediately, all the other systems in Dis's body joined in his mouth's rebellion, refusing to take orders, until the brain stopped being suicidal. Dis's brain relented and Dis remained silent.

"Oh, That's no problem, I would be glad too" Never missing a chance to educate others, but completely missing the interplay between Mis and Dis, the purple Alicorn began. "Well, Everyone knows that Unicorns draw in and store Mana in a gland at the base of their horn, just outside of the braincase." Pausing for questions, Twilight glanced at her audience. Seeing there were none she proceed to full lecture mode. "However, a Unicorn can also pull directly from the environment, but there is a risk. Overdraw happens when too much Mana is drawn into the Unicorn's body. All Unicorn's have a different limit and there are certain techniques that can increase this limit, but the consequences are the same. The Mana is not safely controlled and begins to strain the Alicor System that was meant to control it, causing a tremendous amount of pain. Overdraw is when the pain causes the Unicorn to only fail in the casting with no other side effects other then the horn ache." Twilight took a breath, her words started to come faster as she threw herself into the explanation, her joy evident in her every word. "If instead, the Unicorn loses control of the Mana causing it to vent back into the environment through the quickest channel possible, namely the one casting the failed spell, this is Backlash. Backlash is painful and dangerous to everyone around the unicorn. Both Overdraw and Backlash can cause Magical Exhaustion, which means that said Unicorn is unable to cast magic until the damage heals, lest they risk a cracked horn."

"What would happen if a Unicorn could ignore the pain, or not feel it, and focus so that no Backlash happened?" Mis asked.

Twilight's answer was instantaneous. "Then that Unicorn would not only be able to use their internal store of energy but the energy of the surrounding environment. Thus enabling a greater degree of power. But the only Type of Unicorn that could manage that would be one suffering from Ghoul Syndrome........"

Twilight's voice dropped off, her eyes narrowed.

Looking at Dis, Twilight pursed her lips, "You're right, Mis. That spell was an incredibly stupid thing for Dis to do."

Applejack stared at Twilight. "I'm sorry Twi, but for those of us without a degree in Egghead, what is Ghoul Syndrome?"

Dis answered, interrupting before the Dorkacorn could answer, "Ghoul Syndrome occurs when either a Unicorn is affected by necromantic energy or has the bad luck to be descended from those who had. It can skip many generations, even showing up in one sibling over another, such was my case." Taking a breath, Dis looked over those before him. Glancing at Mis, he sighed again and continued. "This magical syndrome causes a Pony to suffer various effects. First, is a complete immunity to pain. For someone with Ghoul Syndrome pain doesn't register as important, though they still feel it. Temperature extremes are much of a bother either to tell the truth. Second, individuals with Ghoul Syndrome handle recovery differently. My entire body is inclusive. Which means that any foreign body in my system is incorporated into the whole, becoming a part of my body. This is for all recovery, every virus I ever caught is no less a part of me than the metal and other things I have repaired myself with over the years. These additions heal with the rest of my body and are treated just like the original tissue. My nervous and Alicorn systems propagate through these additions as well, sometimes better than the originals. I was able to defeat the dragon because I was not only able to use Overdraw without backlash or Magical Exhaustion, but also with the conductive material in my body I could channel Mana more efficiently and thus pull of that Ground Zero."

"Let me touch your Horn." Twilight ordered.

"Twilight, Darling, Mis is right here I hardly think that's appropriate." Rarity said scandalized. Twilight fixed Rarity with a deadpan glare, but otherwise stood firm.

Mis glared at Dis, "Do it Dis, she's already figured it out, so you might as well confirm it."

Dis stepped forward, lowering his head to the Purple Alicorn. Clasping her hand around the broken horn, Twilight quickly yanked it back. "By Celestia's Flaming Tits!" Twilight cursed, shaking her hand everyone could see the first degree burn starting.

Shaking her hand, Twilight berated Dis, "Just because the pain doesn't affect you, doesn't mean your immune to the damage. You need to take this seriously, or your could drive your body to break."

Dis narrowed his eyes, "Did I fail to mention that I’m also the undertaker."

Twilight's eyes went to pinpricks. "That's Immoral and unethical!!!!! Not to mention, unsavory."

Dis smirked, "Not so, It's an option in the contract between myself and the relatives of the dead. That same option contains a non-disclosure agreement and no one is force to sign. Although quite a few ponies do, as that particular clause removes 50% of the cost of the preparations. All of which is taken off the final funeral bill." Baring clenched teeth at the Mane 6, he growled. "After all, it's not like the dead have any need and my duties tend to mean I do need replace parts every so often."

"Stop it Dis." Mis snapped, stepping in front of the much larger Unicorn, "You're going to say something you'll regret." Turning to the Princess, Mis leveled a stern glare unto Twilight. "And with all do respect, Princess, he's the one that gives up his Tuesdays during the Timberwolves mating season so that the damn things don't leave the Everfree. So no judgments."

Mis turned to the problem before her, "Pinkie, get in touch with The Home for Special Needs Orphans, I just found an answer to their meat problem, provided they can slaughter it." The Pink mare stood tall a moment and shot Mis a salute, then was gone, a cloud the only thing remaining.

Returning her gaze to Twilight she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "The water drainage that was to expensive this quarter, 100% of the excavation is done, and since you can get most of the labor and materials at a discount, costs are now down enough to afford this expansion."

Princess Twilight did some quick figuring in her head, "Indeed it does, but how'd you do that?"

"Do What?" Mis innocently asked.

"Just start giving orders and being obeyed. Even I was hard pressed to realize what was going on." Twilight admitted.

"I just have a knack for it." Mis deflected

"Alright calling you on that. What's good for the Stallion, is good for the Mare." Dis stated. "Do you want to tell her or do I?"

Mis's ears flattened as she answered the Princess. "I have Perseus Disorder."

Twilight looked from Mis to Dis and then backed away slowly.

"Darling for those of us without Doctorates, would you care to explain what has you spooked."

"Yeah, what the hell Twi, your acting like the two of them are gonna just start rampaging."

"AJ, Rares, I know why Twi is scared." Rainbow Dash uttered. She herself was eyeing the tall Unicorn, as well as the smaller, plump Pegasi.

"Perseus Disorder is when a Pegasus is born with the magic systems of an Alicorn. Most die young since all that energy burns you from the inside out. However, on rare occasions, some learn to expel the energy on a continual basis. Which puts stress on the body, leading to a round, stocky pegasi. Since the magic and nervous systems are close to those of our rulers, those with Perseus Syndrome can use a version of the Royal voice that, although not as powerful, can make ponies listen for a few moments, and in extreme cases have them obey minor orders. They are also deceptively fast. The downside is that since magical doesn't fit the physical, Some pegasi with Alicorn Disorder are prone to being nutz"

Looking at the shocked look on the face on those around her, Rainbow snarked, "What Twilight is the only Pony that can read up on stuff that interests her."

Rainbow approached Mis and Dis, turning back to Twilight Rainbow admonished. "But, Twi you're being dumb. If these two had wanted Ponyville it would’ve been theirs, despite anything we could’ve done. However they seem content to keep doing what they’re doing. So stop being a wuss."

Twilight shook her head a moment, then bowed her head in shame, "I apologize, Rainbow is right. You've both done a great service to Ponyville this day. One the will not be......"

"Sugarcube, they already done walked away." Applejack interjected.

"What?!"

Twilight Exclaimed.

"Indeed, Darling they walked off as soon as you bowed your head." Rarity confirmed.

The conversation was interrupted by Fluttershy squeeing, as, led by Pinkie, young predatory children began making their way over to the dragon corpse. Soon they had butchered and removed the entire thing, making the most adorably grizzly march back to their home, all while Fluttershy got herself bloody hugging them. They were followed by construction crews, that after a well choreographed musical number, had the entire drainage system in place. Mis and Dis did not show again, and soon any sign of the damage that had so recently wrecked Ponyville had disappeared.

Twilight snorted, then shouted out, "Mis and Dis, I expect the two of you to report to me once a week now!" Having exerted her authority, she turned to the rest of her friends.

"All of us are going to the spa. Yes, you too discord. Shut up rainbow, don't care. I'll explain to the cakes later Pinkie. Spa!!!!! All of you now!!!!!" Twilight commanded

With that, all of the mane 6, plus one Draconiques made their way to the spa, while in Ponyville the world moved on.


End file.
